


Common Locations of the Northern British Muggle

by herald_mage



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-28
Updated: 2013-02-28
Packaged: 2017-12-03 22:20:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/703252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herald_mage/pseuds/herald_mage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As professor of Muggle Studies, Alecto Carrow comes to a realization.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Common Locations of the Northern British Muggle

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble written for slytherin100 challenge: #253, Muggle Studies.

She didn’t notice the book in the ashes until after she had dismissed the class.

Alecto picked it up, “Home Life and Social Habits of British Muggles.” She was leafing through it when Amycus walked in.

“Look what I found!” she said.

“Students were mean to burn them,” he said.

She shrugged. “Someone failed. I’ll just punish them all next class. But there’s a whole chapter in here about muggle celebrations, when and where they happen.”

Silence from Amycus.

She sneered, “Don’t you understand what this is?”

He shook his head.

Alecto grinned a feral smile. “It’s a hunting guide.”


End file.
